


&kiss

by turnyourankle



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, Mikey's caught by surprise. It's what he would call an invasion of privacy (which doesn't mean it's entirely unwelcome, but still).</p>
            </blockquote>





	&kiss

The first time it happens, Mikey's caught by surprise. It's what he would call an invasion of privacy (which doesn't mean it's entirely unwelcome, but still).   
  
It's almost like Pete's been working his way up to kissing; disarming Mikey by joking about farting on people's pillows one second and effortlessly pressing into his space the next, telling Mikey stuff like, "Sit still, there's a mosquito on your cheek," and waving wildly, almost knocking Mikey's glasses off his nose (they actually did fall off once, when Pete decided that Mikey should wear eyeliner and seemingly forgot that there were glasses on his face).   
  
What surprises Mikey the most though - aside from the fact that  _ohmygod Pete is actually kissing him, and what the fuck is his tongue doing?_  - is that it's just the two of them when it happens: no cameras, no bandmates, no awkward blushing teenage fans (whom, Mikey has noticed, grow flustered whenever Pete groped - or attacked, or hugged, or just brushed up against, really - one of his bandmates, as opposed to whenever he'd get closer to the fans). Pete has no one to perform for, piss off or arouse and that throws Mikey for a loop just as much as the hand-on-thigh & tongue-in-mouth combo does.  
  
And maybe the proper response is supposed to be something other than being fascinated with the soft sound of Pete's hand being rubbed against Mikey's jeans, but that's really all Mikey seems to be capable of doing in the moment. That, and not pushing Pete away. Until Pete's left hand starts messing up Mikey's hair, that is.   
  
"Jesus, Pete! This took me ages to get straight." Pete just grins wolfishly, right hand joining the left one, messing up Mikey's hair.  
  
"Just giving you a bit of a freshly fucked look. The crowd'll eat it up."  
  
"I'm not sure I want them to think I'm freshly fucked..."  
  
"Stop being such a prude, dude," Pete enunciates his words and pokes Mikey square in the chest. Pete reaches up and slides Mikey's glasses off his face, putting them on his own. He squints a little, and sinks down in his corner of the couch, surveying the room briefly.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Just want to see what you see. I like your shirt."   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, it's sweet. You could do with tighter jeans, though."  
  
"Shut up."


End file.
